


A Need for Dominance

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingering, Gags, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Sounding, Submission, butt plug, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day at work and all John wants is Sherlock. In every possible way</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need for Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr a gift because she knows

John had had an awful day at work, it hadn't stopped raining since he'd for off the tube, conveniently every London cab that Sherlock seemed to conjure out of mid-air was nowhere to be seen and the only thing that would make it worse was if his sub was being a brat when he got through the door.

He was therefore pleasantly surprised by the view he faced as he entered 221B.

He had ditched his coat downstairs and shaken his hair like a dog before climbing the steps to their shared flat. He placed his laptop on the coffee table that for once wasn't cluttered with all of Sherlock's case notes and experiments and then collapsed into his chair.

Sherlock was knelt in the centre of the living room floor in front of him, perfectly upright, his back a stiff straight line, his hands gripping each other at the small of his back. His head was bowed low and his collar clashed against naked skin. His cock, much like his head, hung low between his legs.

John sighed. “As much as the sight before me is cute, it's been an extremely long day and I need a cup of tea. Go.”

Sherlock obeyed and scampered to the kitchen on his knees. He returned a few minutes later, a mug of tea in one hand. He handed it to his Dom and then sort of hopped from foot to foot awkwardly, unsure what to do now.

“Back how you were, boy. It was a pretty sight.”

Nodding quickly Sherlock sunk to his knees, resuming his perfect posture.

With one hand John gripped his mug with the other he reached up and grabbed his sub by the back of the neck. He wrapped his fist in his curls and pulled him forward. It was the first time Sherlock had noticed that his master had pulled his pants down, freeing his slightly stiff cock.

The doctor shifted placed his mug on the side, he'd need both hands for this bit. He used his now-free hand to meet with the other in his pet's curls and pushed his head to and fro for a moment. Then he swung first his right leg, then his left up and onto Sherlock's shoulders. He crossed his legs over at the feet and squeezed tightly bringing Sherlock even closer to his hardening length.

A sharp tap to his chin and the detective wrapped his mouth around his master's cock, sucking hard. His cheeks hollowed out and the grip on his wrist tightened behind him to save from losing focus and letting go. That would ruin this. This, what he felt like he lived for.

It didn't take long before John was thrusting into him. Sherlock remained sucking, breathing through each thrust, he could feel his master's cock throb in his mouth, and realised he never felt better than at times like this.

“Hold off, slut,” John panted when he neared his edge. He didn't want to come into his boy's mouth, at least not yet. “But you can still put that mouth of yours to good use, warm me up.”

Sherlock swallowed around the length in his mouth before pulling off slightly and just letting his master's cock rest on his tongue, his mouth falling slack. The sub let his ch0in rest on the seat between John's legs and closed his eyes, it became a bit awkward after a while to stop from letting his mouth tighten around the now-softening length.

John noticed his dilemma and forced the usual ring gag into his mouth, it had a small lever which the older man used to widen his sub's mouth to its most open. Sherlock didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed.

They sat like that for nearly an hour before John tightened his hand in Sherlock's curls once again, giving him a sharp tug to jerk him alert.

“Well, you are being my good pet today, I wonder what it is you're after.”

The younger man hummed around the soft cock in his mouth and John shivered.

“I said to warm me up, boy, not try to get me off.”

The hum froze and the younger man felt his master's cock begin to harden. He realised he had failed when John pulled out. He unbuckled the ring gag. “Well?!” He barked. Sherlock swallowed and ducked his head. “It's a shame, slut, you were doing so well for a change.”

He pressed both hands to his boy's shoulders and shoved. The detective fell back on his arse with a thud and John could clearly see the bulge in his pants as he landed on his hole.

“Cage, go and get it.”

Nodding once Sherlock hurried off, returning with the cage, the inbuilt sound dangling from the side.

“Present.”

Sherlock dropped back to his knees and looked how he had when he'd come in, save for the now ruffled curls.

John used the lube from inside the sound and squeezed it into the tip of Sherlock's cock.

His boy shivered at the coldness. This was the reason John kept the cage in the fridge.

He began teasing his slit before working the metal rod deep into Sherlock's urethra. The detective shivered. He hated the sounding rod, it meant he was in for a rough fucking with no positive outcome for him. At least, no direct positive outcome, he still got to please his master. He supposed that was all that mattered really.

Sherlock closed his eyes as the rod settled in, uncomfortably pressing the inside of his cock outward. “I think the next time you disappoint me, I will change the size of the rod, maybe use the ribbed one.” He squeezed the plugged cock in front of him and Sherlock whimpered.

“Aw, is your pretty little cock all plugged up? It's going to be like that for days. Unless you need to piss I'm not going to remove it. Do you understand that? I may push a bigger one in though, you'll feel it rubbing at the inside of your cock, I'll fuck you with it until you’re begging for release, release you know you won't get and I won't disappoint, at the point where it's too much I'll force it all the way in and do this.” He locked the cage around his cock in one smooth motion, ensuring the rings buckled tightly around his swollen bollocks. “I may milk you, too.”

He kicked the cage with his shoe and it bounced around for a moment. “Position,” he ordered.

Sherlock spun on his knees, placed his head to the ground and lifted his arse up, his hands slotted into place behind him. John wrapped his wrists with the normal cuffs and linked them together.

“Look at that,” the doctor fiddled with the pink plug wedged between Sherlock's cheeks. “Is this the larger one?” It was always difficult to tell just from the base.

“Yes, Master.”

John gave it a wiggle and then smacked his boy's arse when he twitched. “Hold still.”

Sherlock bit his lip, trying to concentrate. But when the plug was yanked free he yelped. “I said keep still, boy! Is that too difficult to understand?”

“N-no, Master,” Sherlock silently cursed the stutter. “I'm sorry, Master.”

“Shut it,” John dropped to his knees behind his pet and lined himself up with the younger man's hole. He pushed in, slowly at first, he was overly large in width and the plug, although the larger of the two pink ones still wasn't as wide as he was. Sherlock's head shifted slightly and he twisted to face the other way.

“Push back into me, boy, I'd rather you were the one to split your pretty little hole than me.”

Sherlock whimpered, he felt like he was being split in half, the cage just hindered his ability to appreciate it.

“It's alright, boy, I didn't mean it. Whose tight little space would I be able to fuck if I damaged yours?”

His master waited for a moment, but Sherlock didn't know how to respond, he was on overdrive. He was lost in thought, the locking of the cage finally pushing him into the bowels of subspace. He had thought drugs made him feel on top of the world, made him feel untouchable but then John had come along, waltzed into his world and saved him; made him his good little pet, his slut for whatever he wanted and he loved it. They both did.

“Well, if you're not going to answer my questions…” the doctor trailed off reaching behind him for another one of his gags. John had had this one moulded from his own cock, therefore it was wide in stature and in length, but it wouldn't brush the back of his throat unless one of them did something to make it.

John buckled up the gag behind his boy's head as Sherlock began to rock back onto John's cock.

“That's it, boy, you've taken me with less preparation than that before.”

John deliberately brushed his length along Sherlock's prostate, making stars shoot behind the younger man's already closed eyes. He reached around for Sherlock's caged cock, whilst he felt the girth of his own be clenched by his slut. He wrapped his hand around the cage and sighed as he reached in to the hilt. Sherlock's flesh felt weird around the cage and if he squeezed hard enough, it was like he could feel the sound. His sub sniffed as a tear trailed down his face. “Aw, pet, does that hurt? What a shame.” He squeezed it a little tighter again.

Sherlock could feel the slight ridges of the sound inside him, knowing it wasn't going anywhere was enough to make him break.

John let go and wrapped his hands around his boy's chest, his thumb and forefinger of each hand tugging and pulling at each nipple until they were hard stubs. He shifted around, awkwardly at first, but once he realised how it was about to happen, he managed to straighten his legs out and keep inside his sluts tight hole at the same time, he laid back on the floor, reaching for the Union Jack pillow to rest his head on.

“Ride me, then, slut. Get that tight little hole of yours up and down my length. When I come… eventually I'm going to plug you up and leave my come inside of you until I'm hard again and then it will be round two, how does that sound?”

A broken whimper could be heard around the fake cock in his boy's mouth and he grinned.

Sherlock was no longer on his knees since John had shifted and with his hands bound behind him, he found it difficult to get any sort of rhythm but when he found it, his Dom moaned. “Good slut, that's it.”

By the time John was ready to come Sherlock's legs were trembling with exhaustion. “Keep going, boy, nearly there.”

John came with a yell as Sherlock clenched, milking his master of his come, the way he'd trained him to.

When he was on top of himself once more he pushed his boy forward. “Clench,” he hissed. “If a single piece of me comes out of your arse I'll double the time I leave that sound in your cock.”

Sherlock's nod made him gag as the fake cock brushed the back of his throat. He clenched tight, but his hole wouldn't close, he'd had the plug in all day and then John had just stretched him a little bit more. He almost sighed in relief when John shoved the plug in, hard. As his cheeks clenched around it, he sobbed, relieved he hadn't managed to anger his master again.

John, glad he had no mess to clean up reached around and twiddled his boy's little nubs again, then he pulled him back onto his lap and held him tight.

It didn't take long for John to get back ache so he shifted and pulled himself up into the chair. Sherlock moved onto his knees. John realised he didn't not want to be touching his pet, so he ordered, “stand up.”

Sherlock obeyed immediately, the cage rattling. His own focus was pleasing his master.

“Turn around.” When his boy had complied, he wriggled the plug around. “Clench,” he ordered.

When Sherlock had he pulled the plug once more from the well spread hole and grabbed Sherlock's hips. John's stamina was a lot better between orgasm one and two than it was between two and three and so on. Happy that his cock wasn't so sensitive he stroked himself until he was hard once again, his full length almost looked threatening to the detective when he saw it. “Down,” his order was accompanied by firm hands on his hips and a sharp tug down.

Being breached by his master's massive cock was incomparable to anything. He sighed in relief. John felt himself inside his pet and shifted. “Get comfy, boy, you're staying there until I'm ready to come again.”

Sherlock’s response was a nod. John ran his hand through the detective's curls and up and down his back, smoothing him, like he really was a pet.

The Dom had intended on staying inside his pet for a while, but he couldn't resist. “Up and down, then, boy, and you can have a surprise if you do a good job.”

Sherlock did do a good job. Up and down, clenching and releasing when he was ordered to.

“Oh, pet, your ass is delightful. No plug tomorrow though, I want you to be deliciously tight.”

The detective moaned as his master came inside of him for the second time that night. He manoeuvred himself around as John worked his hand into the small gap between their legs.

The hiss the younger man made when John unbuckled the cage made him lean forward and bite the crook of the sub's neck. “I would love to bite you all over, boy, but I promised my pet a surprise if he was a good little slut.” As he loosened it he began to wriggle the sound from the tip of Sherlock's cock.

The detective reflected on how it fizzed and burned, but a nice deep-seated pleasurable burn.

As John removed his much more sated cock, he ensured it brushed his pet's prostate, even if it was slightly over sensitive for him. “Come,” he hissed as he did and Sherlock came, his come shooting up in the air, it mainly covered him, but he got the rug as well.

“My good little boy, coming untouched at his master's order.”

Sherlock collapsed atop him, thoroughly sated.


End file.
